User talk:.Feather
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Forest page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki, and is our newest bureaucrat. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainfacestar (Talk) 17:17, June 29, 2012 Kit Blank Feathernose, I made that kit blank that you stole and I do not appreciate you stealing it. You didn't have permission to post that here or use it at all. It's considered art theft, and since it's my work I take it quite personally. Do not do that again. That blank belonged to another wiki, and I very well could report you for that. If you ever do something like that again, I won't give it a second thought, and you'll be reported. 11:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ur cat can have Flowerpaw as a mate. (She's actully the age of a warrior, but has to re-do training)Silverstar 16:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Have you come up with Shelly's mate yet?Silverstar 14:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but Shelly's a kittypet. I have a loner named Nana.Silverstar 15:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) no, Nana's a little too young to have a Former mate already. XDSilverstar 15:12, July 20, 2012 (UTC) okSilverstar 15:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Shelly already has his kits. Look on Kittypets. She has three kits named Drizzle, Posiden, and Autumn. You can have Autumn, and change her looks around. Nana can have his kits later on, and one can be Plume.Silverstar 15:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I posted in Kittypets, since Shelly and her kits are kittypets.Silverstar 16:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Glisteningstream, hopefully.Silverstar 19:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) So. I see how it is now. I'm not your friend? Have I not talked to you on WW chat? I suppose not. Well, Its just fine and dandy then. Goodbye forever, Ravenfang 18:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC) XD Ravenfang 18:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC)